(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to protective covers. In particular, it relates to protective covers for clip boards which permit access to and observation of the writing surface of the clip board during use of the cover.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
The use of covers to protect and yet observe documents or manual operations is found in the prior art. In 1971, Tunkl (U.S. Reg. No. 3,620,498) patented an information holder which fastens to the control column of an aircraft or other vehicle. The holder could be swiveled for best observation by the user. Waiters, in 1976, (U.S. Reg. No. 4,060,293) discloses a transparent shield which could be placed over a peeling operation, to protect the user from irritating emissions produced while peeling onions or the like. Bratton, in 1984, (U.S. Reg. No. 4,445,728) discloses an all weather clip board which has a transparent cover as an integral part of the clip board assembly.
None of the prior art devices addresses the problem of portability as does the present invention. The known devices are permanently mounted or bulky in structure, which would not answer the need of investigators or claims adjusters in the field for a protector cover which is easily carried and can be readily attached to, or detached from, standard size clip boards. The unique arrangement of hinges in the present invention provides a protective cover which is small in size and collapses into a relatively flat profile for ease of carrying. At the same time the present invention is readily assembled and easily attached to or detached from standard size clip boards such as used by these investigative personnel.
Prior art known to this inventor includes the following U.S. Pat. Nos.:
______________________________________ 1,294,879 2/1919 Davis 2,839,791 6/1958 Lee 3,620,498 11/1971 Tunkl 4,060,293 11/1977 Waiters 4,445,728 5/1984 Bratton ______________________________________